


Followers of the Moon

by Chibishay (JonathanAnubian)



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonathanAnubian/pseuds/Chibishay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enter the world of those who work and live in darkness.<br/>A mysterious unicorn is seen around town, having just bought an empty home at the edge of Ponyville. She keeps to herself, always covered in a long cloak, and the curtains of her home are always drawn. They say that some times strange noises can be heard outside her home, and ponies have reported seeing something moving inside when she isn't there. With a new string of terrible nightmares plaguing the town; could she be the one responsible?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Followers of the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I had worked on ages ago and never posted until now.  
> If you have criticism for the world/race I am creating please keep your comments civil.

Gazing out into the fading light the faintly glowing mare settled herself on a ledge, her mane and tail flowing around her dappled hooves as though blown by a faint breeze. Singing a song of praise to the pale circle in the sky as it rose she let her voice carry through the echoing space around her, the sound bouncing back and adding a counter melody. Soon the shining light faded from the world as night fell across the land. Closing her eyes she fanned her gossamer wings, feeling the moonlight dance across the powdery surface.

“Serenade.” Turning toward a rumbling voice behind her the mare smiled gently, her features clear even as darkness crept in on all sides.

“My love.” She said in her melodic voice as the large stallion came out of the cavern and stood beside her, gazing up at the moon and stars.

“You are always so worried that I will be spotted. But no pony, pegasi, or unicorn would be awake at this time.” A low sigh of exasperation came from the male beside her.

“They must not know our kind still lives, we are not wanted.” Clicking her tongue against her teeth the mare turned to look up at her husband. After a moment she nuzzled against his neck until he bent down to nuzzle her back.

“One day we shall all live in harmony. The Elements shall unite us all.” Finished her nightly routine she stood and headed back into the large cavern inside the mountain. Stopping, her ear flicking backward as the wind began to moan through the many tunnels and spaces inside the mountain, she thought she saw something wrong with the moon’s surface. But when she looked back everything was as it should be.

“Come, we must not leave the children too long. You know they get into trouble as easily as walking.” With a snort her husband finally stood and escorted her back into the caves they called home.

“Dream gets into trouble as easily as walking, you mean. I can’t see Nightmare doing anything to bother anypony on purpose.” Laughing, Moonlit Serenade shook her head, her shoulders shaking with mirth.

“Yes, I suppose you’re right. Our little Wing is far less adventurous than our little Butterfly.” Walking in companionable silence they entered a large space that had been carved out moons before and stared out at the glowing crystals that served as their light source. These rock formations were perfect for reflecting the light of the moon evenly throughout the cave and had been lovingly tended to by the more earth inclined ponies.

“Mama!” Spying her children Moonlit Serenade floated down to the ground and nudged them affectionately.

“Were you singing to the Moon again?” Butterfly Dream. Colored much like her mother in a cheery light blue, much like the mid-morning sky, with pastel green mane and tail with a few stripes of soft yellow throughout. Standing just behind her, and to the left, was her little shadow. Contrasting his energetic sister, and grounding her when she became to excitable, stood Nightmare Wing. His body was a dark, midnight, blue with a mane and tail of stark red and bright orange, almost in the same pattern as his sister.

“Oh, Mama. It’s so unfair. Guess what NW was able to do today!” Pouting cutely the young filly sat in front of her mother as their father finally came to stand near them.

“He took his fledgling flight.” Said their father nonchalantly, while giving his son a proud smile. Blushing faintly the young colt shifted his wings. Wings which were far larger than most at his age and seemed to hint at some talent later on down the road.

“It’s not fair! We’re supposed to grow and do things together, aren’t we?” Sniffing indignantly she scuffed her hooves against the rocky floor, her small gossamer wings fluttering in agitation against her back, while her brother looked on. As usual in situations involving his sister he was unsure how to react to assuage her fears, so he kept quiet.

“Although you are twins you are not the same kind of pony. Your brother will always be a better flier than you, Dream. But you also have something he doesn’t. You will learn to appreciate your own personal talents in time.” Sighing Butterfly Dream nodded her head and stood, walking over to her brother and putting her forelegs around him in a hug.

“Just because we’ll grow up different doesn’t mean we’ll grow apart.” He stated simply, his voice calm and steady.

“That’s a promise, and I’m keeping you to it.” She said cheerfully.


End file.
